


Shh. No One Needs To Know

by Lemon_Rock (orphan_account)



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Flirting, Fluff, French Kissing, Huelou, Huey is a needy babey, Huey x louie, Hulou, Incest, Kissing, Louhue, Louie is dom change my mind, Louie's leg is broken in Chapter one but I forgot that some part in the middle lol, M/M, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: HueLou/LouHue one shot anyone?
Relationships: Huey Duck/Louie Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Shh. No One Needs To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toonphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/gifts), [SkippySq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippySq/gifts).



> “If you kiss me while I'm sleeping one more time I'm going to shove my tongue down your goddamn throat, I swear to god.” Is what I wanted Louie to say...

"Oh Hubert!" Louie snapped his fingers at his older brother from the couch, just as the red-cladded triplet was making his leave.

"You called, Louie?" He asked, a tired smile coating his features. He'd spent the past two weeks catering to his youngest brother by decree of his uncle, Donald. Why, you may ask? The red-cladded triplet had accidentally gotten Louie's leg broken in an adventure and, as sorry and guilty as he felt for doing so, it was beginning to ruffle his feathers quite a bit.

Just a few more days, he sighed to himself as the youngest of the two requested a salad and a can of Pep with his best puppy dog face. Huey obliged nontheless, groaning to himself as he waddled toward the kitchen.

No one else was home at the moment and the red-cladded triplet felt very left out for not being allowed on adventures until Louie's injury was sated. Donald was at his latest job interview in some other far away city, Ms Beakley was.. somewhere Huey wasn't sure of, and Duckworth was in the Netherworld on, what he called, ‘unfinished business’.

So it was just the two of them, alone, with no one to bother or give Huey more aching headaches. And, as much as Louie was an effort, he wasn't as bad as Dewey or Webby being loud and energetic everywhere. Now don't get him wrong! He loved them dearly, but personal space and quiet from time to time was greatly favored.

Louie was good like that, Huey thought, he wasn't loud and only occasionally annoyed the red-cladded triplet, but those miniscule annoyances were what he found solace in on harder days. Like when Louie would poke his cheek repeatedly to get the red-cladded triplet to crack a smile or rest his eyes from non stop reading, or when he'd climb up into his bed at night whenever one of the two were having nightmares.

Louie was someone dependable, yet even more dependent than he cared to show to others. It was a side to the green-hooded triplet that only Huey had access to. Dewey was always in his own world, innocently oblivious to everyone else's emotions, but Huey wasn't. He saw every anxious fidget, heard every shaking breath, felt every nervous twitch that Louie tried to keep lowkey, and it broke him inside to not know how to react or what to do when these things happened.

Whenever Louie got anxious, Huey'd subtly hold his hand to comfort him, whenever Louie had something to rant, vent or cry about, Huey was always free. Sometimes when Louie felt depressed, lonely, or even too bored to be lazy, he'd climb into Huey's bed and rest his head in his lap, or draw, or come up with business plans to take his mind off things, and they'd talk the evenings away.

Huey particualrly loved the way Louie's breath would hitch whenever he ran a hand through his younger brother's hair, Louie's soft snores as he drifted off between his crossed legs, the awkward glances passed that they'd thought were subtle, and even their cuddles when it stormed. This wasn't a very foreign feeling to him though, and he'd been experiencing this for about two months now.

At first his mind would just drift off to random thoughts of Louie, innocent ones like wondering if he was okay today, how great he always looked in that hoodie of his, and so on, until his train of thought had rerouted and taken an entirely different path than he'd usually advise. His mentation focusing on holding his brother's hands in his own, pecking his cheek cutely, stolen kisses when no one's looking, the more romantic and sentimental thoughts taking up his day.

But come evening and nightfall, and sometimes even the early wake of mornings, that thought train went off its rails, speeding in through darker tunnels. Not darker as in depressing -most of the time- but darker as in more sinful. Huey didn't completely resent those thoughts whenever they occured, though, because, truth be told, he enjoyed them just as much, maybe even more.

He loved the thought of his brother kissing and sucking at his neck; colorful markings, roaming hands and lustful glances they'd share; what delicious noises Louie could make in a bout of ecstasy; what Louie'd taste like on his tongue; the feeling of hands or a beak engulfed around the red-cladded triplet; how Louie'd feel inside him. Each and every salacious desire drove him mad the more they crossed his mind, each more raunchy than the first.

The constant daydreaming deteriorated most of his attention span, it was the main reason why Louie had gotten his leg broken in the first place. The treasure they'd needed to accumulate had traps designed for pairs to work out, it was the only reason Scrooge brought Donald along that day, and, of course, Dewey already had his partner set. That left Huey to pair up with the youngest triplet.

It wasn't going to be hard at first, he'd mostly mastered keeping his emotions and thoughts under wraps around everyone else, but his guard fell whenever Louie told him they could do this, whenever Louie said he believed in him, whenever he gave that smug wink that pushed Huey off his rocker.

It was at the blindfold trap that he'd forgotten to tell Louie to jump. His words getting caught in his throat as he tried to choke down his thoughts. Honestly, it was Louie's fault for giving him that charming grin and that overly cute thumbs up. They'd gotten the treaure at the end of the day though, but the ending wasn't as celebratory as it usually is, having Scrooge order Launchpad to fly Huey and Louie to the nearest hospital or healer.

Even in the hospital, Louie laughed and joked with his handsome smile, ruffling Huey's head feathers and telling him it was alright. He couldn't hide the blush that colored his beak, covering his face with his equally red hat. Louie just laughed and thanked him for coming along to the hospital instead of staying and adventuring with the rest.

Huey shook his head vigourously, realising that he'd been dreamily staring into the salad bowl for what seemed to be the better part of twenty minutes.

"Day dreaming isn't going to bring Louie his salad." Huey sighed, grabbing a can of Pep from the fridge and making his way back into the TV room. "Louie I have your- Oh."

Huey blinked, a soft breath escaping his beak as he placed his inventory on the coffee table before him, turning to face his brother who seemed to have taken a quick power nap on the couch in the process of waiting for his lunch.

A warm feeling overcame the red-cladded triplet as he took a seat beside Louie. He looked him over quickly; subtly. His hoodie was pushed almost all the way up, exposing his bare chest feathers, probably due to him tossing and turning in sleep. His broken leg was beside its elevating cushion, dangling off the edge of the couch. His left hand resting limply on his stomach with his right hand set halfway up his chest. His beak ajar, snoring softly, a small dribble of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Huey thought it was super cute.

There was that feeling again.

Huey groped at his own chest, twisting the fabric of his red polo shirt on the side that his heart was. Louie looked so innocent, so calm, sleeping soundly. Huey wasn't sure how long ago Louie'd taken his power nap and considered whether or he should wake him up or not.

The red-cladded triplet glanced around the room nervously, making sure, even though he knew already, that nobody was home, before leaning down, in a cold sweat, and gently pecking his brother's cheek, as close to his beak as possible. 

His head shot back instantly, his hand over his beak as he smiled giddily, the blush coating his cheeks becoming redder the more he stared at his sleeping brother. "Just one more." He whispered to himself as if he was being tempted to eat a slice of chocolate cake on a lactose diet

He leaned down once again, less hesitant than before, all fear of his brother suddenly waking up eye to eye, faces too close for explaination, fading from his train of thought. He was off course though, this time aiming for brother's beak instead of his cheek.

In a motion too swift for Huey to register, Louie had turned his head toward him, cupping his cheeks and pulling the red-cladded triplet down on top of him for a proper kiss. 

The eldest of the two squeaked in surprise as he felt a tongue shoved into his beak almost immediately after. He moaned softly, the sound muffled as he relaxed into the kiss, letting his brother explore the walls of his beak as though it was an effortless adventure with an unknown treasure to be claimed.

And all too soon, as swiftly as it began, the contact was broken. Huey panted softly, looking anywhere but his brother as to hide the sharp rising of red in his face. He wondered how he'd ended up sitting on Louie's torso, sweaty palms pushing down on the latter's chest, spreading his fingers through the latter's feathers.

"What? You're not going to look at me now?" Louie said, a subtle tinge of nervousness in his tone as he fluttered his eyelashed in feigned hurt. "I'm wounded Hubert. After you tried to kiss me a second time I just thought I'd help you out." He added with a chuckle, recieving a shocked look from his older brother.

"Y-You- You were awake?" Huey managed to sputter out, embarrassment gluing him where he sat.

The green-cladded triplet hummed lazily, "For the most part. I half woke up when I felt you sit on the couch." He said, taking his brother's hand in his own and playing with his fingers.

Huey was on the verge of fainting. And finally, better late than never, like a bullet train, everything began to register itself. Louie kissed him! And not just any trivial kiss, it was enticing and tantilizing, to say the least. Did this mean he liked him too? Like, liked him liked him? And, oh shit, did Huey actually moan? That must've been so embarrassing to hear.

The red-cladded triplet glanced down at his brother, who played idly with his left hand, how could Louie act like he didn't just shove his tongue halfway his throat! Huey's blush brightened as the thought crossed his mind, remnicing in the feeling. He craved more; needed it.

Louie looked up at his brother, head cocked to the side as he examined the red-cladded triplet's expression. He opened his beak to say something, to ask if his circuits weren't fried, but was cut short by Huey's anxious attempt at a kiss. 

The red-cladded triplet shook nervously as he pressed his beak to his brother's -god was he terrible at this- and mentally sighed upon realising that Louie wasn't kissing him back. He cracked one eye open and noticed that an expression of shock still overtook Louie's features. 

Attempting to break the awkward, one sided kiss, Huey opened his other eye and slowly removed himself. He watched as Louie blinked once, twice and a third time before grabbing his collar and bringing him down to where their beaks ghosted over each other.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, drowning in each other's eyes, silently challenging the other to crack first. "Kiss me now and kiss me hard!" They yelled to each other mentally, both knowing that neither of them were going to break that easily, so the red-cladded triplet decieded to bend instead.

"Do it." Huey hushed, his voice coming out less serious, but still as demanding, as he'd hoped.

Louie smirked and shoved his brother off, sending Huey toppling on his back beside the latter. Quickly, the green-cladded triplet climbed over him and slammed their beaks together in a flurry of desire. Synchronised and perfectly fitted beaks danced a dance of passion, decisiveness and a mutual feeling of want.

Louie licked his brother's bottom lip, gesturing for consent, before biting on it softly. The red-cladded triplet gasped quietly allowing Louie to spear his tongue into the other's beak once again.

Huey hoisted the latter further up on his lap by the waist, sliding his hands back and forth on Louie's thighs as their make-out session became all the more heated. Concupiscence and lust arose from the eldest as Louie pushed his body closer, and then back, and then closer again, hips rolling like rough waves against an anchored sailboat. 

Louie grabbed hold of the hands that played with his tail feathers, pinning them down beside Huey's head dominantly and intertwining their fingers. The latter's mouth then descended, continuing its sin lower to Huey's jaw, the spot underneath his beak, and onto his neck, kissing and sucking devilishly. 

Huey released a shaky moan, bringing him slowly back into unbelievable reality. His hands squeezing his brother's in an attempt to hold himself steady as Louie bit at his neck neck once, twice, before bringing his beak back to the other's for another kiss.

A thin string of saliva still connecting the two, glinting heavenly in the dimly lit room, as they broke apart, staring at each other with half-lidded eyes. Neither knew what to say or how to say it, only expressing themselves with a small 'wow' between breathless pants.

"Your, uh," Huey puffed out, "your salad's on the counter." He added with an innocent smile, making the green-cladded triplet laugh cheerfully.

"Thank you." Louie smiled, pecking his brother's cheek, releasing the older triplet's hands and hoping off his lap before turning on the TV and grabbing his lunch to sit next to his brother and watch.

Huey sat up slowly and snuggled up beside the green-cladded triplet as the intro for Ottoman Empire played. The blush on his cheeks never faultering as Louie pointed his fork at him, a cube of cucumber being offered cutely. "Here." He'd said.

Huey opened his mouth hesitantly as he felt a soft hand cup underneath his chin, letting Louie feed it to him. This continued until there was nothing left for them to eat, and by that time they were already near done with their second episode of Ottoman Empire.

"Louie?" Huey asked in the middle of episode three, recieving a hum in response, "Does this mean you like me too?"

Louie chuckled at that, "Hue, I stuck my tongue down your throat like twice! And those marks on your neck can't just be for decoration." He smirked, waving a finger at his brother's neck.

Huey gasped, hoping out of the latter's lap and sprinting toward the nearest mirror. "LOUIE!" He screamed from upstairs, a nervous, panic stricken expression staring back at him.

Oh how Louie wanted to hear that scream in an entirely different context, but he'd settle for now.

A green spot reflected off the surface of the mirror and Huey turned around swiftly, "Louie, what if someone sees this?! What would they think? What would I say? What would-"

"Shh, Hue, no one needs to know. Just wear a scarf or borrow Dewey's concealer." Louie chuckled, this was all just so funny to him, especially how cute he found the flush on his brother's face.

"Maybe next time don't do it so high up!" Huey yelled frustratedly, gasping as soon as the words left his beak, "Oh no, I didn't mean-"

"Next time, huh?" Louie smirked, strolling toward his brother, or attempting to stoll (crutches were bothersome). He slid his hands on the sink on either side of Huey, pining him effortlessly. "I could always go a lot lower." He growled.

Huey's breath caught in his throat, hitching as he felt Louie kiss the marks he'd left earlier, keeping eye contact with him as the latter raised his red polo shirt up, not failing to drag his hand slowly across the older triplet's chest.

"Oh god..." Huey mumbled, his eyes rolling back slightly as Louie's other hand pressed down on his abdomen. He blinked hard, trying to wake himself up from this hyper-realistic salacious day dream of his, certain that he was still staring at Louie's salad bowl in the kitchen. It didn't work, he was still here. It was rattling and so undeniably, unbelievably real.

"Is down here good enough?" Louie asked, his words muffled by the older triplet's abdominal feathers pressed up against his beak.

To Louie's surprise, he recieved a vigourous nod of the head in response, watching as Huey's hands gripped on the rim of the sink harshly.

Louie chuckled. This was going to far for the first day and eveyone would be back soon. He pushed his head back slightly, dragging his beak up his brother's abdomen and stopping just below his chest, before hoisting himself up and pecking Huey gently. "Next time." He shrugged with a satisfied smirk and quickly took his leave, attempting to get as far away, as fast as he possibly could, on crutches.

Huey blinked, watching his brother go as his mind slowly cleared up. "Louie!" He whined childishly, running after the green-cladded triplet, "Wait for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to the two authors who inspired me to write this. Love y'alls stuff. 
> 
> Hope u like it, I was really sleep deprived when I wrote this.


End file.
